<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by XxDepressedShipperxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286913">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX'>XxDepressedShipperxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Emotional, Fights, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope this made you sad, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Happy, Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, lol, this is kinda a songfic, why did i do this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: The End- I Hope~Gabby Barrett</p><p>Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have a fight. </p><p> </p><p>"You're late again." Kageyama observed as his boyfriend Hinata walked into the door of their shared apartment.<br/>
"Sorry...I-...there was traffic."<br/>
"Hinata…we both know that's not true." Kageyama turned towards the other boy, his eyes pleading.<br/>
"What are you talking about Kageyama?"<br/>
"Hinata you've been lying to me for some time now...what's going on?"<br/>
"I really don't know what you're talking about." Hinata replied firmly.<br/>
"There's someone else, isn't there?" Hinata was silent. "I knew it." Kageyama sighed defeatedly. "Who? Who is she?"<br/>
"Kageyama there really is nobody else I promise."<br/>
"Stop. Stop lying to me. I've known from the very beginning. Just admit it."<br/>
"It was Adeline…my assistant." Hinata confessed looking towards the floor. "I really didn't mean to it just happened."<br/>
"How can you just accidentally sleep with someone Hinata. That's not how it works." Kageyama accused.<br/>
"I didn't mean anything, really. I just-...it was a mistake. I promise."<br/>
"Why Adeline?" Kageyama asked after a minute of silence.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Why Adeline? What about her made you want to risk everything we have? Why is she so special." His tone became increasingly more hurt as the questions continued. Turning from something strong and accusatory to something small and broken by sadness.<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
"Come on Hinata...really, just tell me."<br/>
"I-I fell in love with her Kageyama...there wasn't anything I could do."<br/>
"So you don't love me anymore?" Kageyama's voice was soft and sad.<br/>
"No I really do. I still really really love you Kageyama."<br/>
Kageyama took a deep breath. "Alright I understand." He sighed moving out of the kitchen into their shared bedroom. "Just let me grab a few things and I'll be out of your hair alright."<br/>
"What?" Hinata asked, shocked.<br/>
"I'm leaving."<br/>
"Wait but-"<br/>
"Save it Hinata. You made your choice...now I'm making mine." He grabbed the bag he had stuffed full of clothes and moved into the bathroom to grab his things.<br/>
"But- please I don't want you to go." Hinata pleaded tugging in the sleeve of Kageyama's jacket.<br/>
"I have to. I cant trust you anymore Hinata." Kageyama was collecting the last of his belongings and shoving them into his bag. "Gosh I'm so dumb." He mumbled to himself. "I was really going to ask you to marry me Hinata. I cant believe I wasn't smart enough to see this coming."<br/>
"You were going to propose to me?" Hinata asked quietly.<br/>
"Yeah. I really loved you, remember that. I really hope you and Adeline are happy together. Treat her well okay. Don't let what happened to me happen to her." And that was all Kageyama left. </p><p>Hinata collapsed in on himself the weight of his actions crushing him now that he was finally alone in the apartment. All the emotions were let loose and in the span of minutes Hinata passed out on the living room carpet exhausted from crying.</p><p>The next day Hinata ended things with Adeline hoping it would make Kageyama come back. I didn't work though he didn't get as much as a call back for the hundreds of voicemails he had left on Kageyama's phone. There was nothing left of them anymore. If only he had thought before he acted. If only he would have just gone home instead of putting in those extra hours at the office. If only...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry if the dialogue is a little off. As a person who has never been in a relationship it's a little hard for me to write something like this because I have never experienced it. If you think something is a little off or needs more explanation please feel free to let me know and I will do my best to fix it. That being said I really hope you enjoyed and that you have a fantastic day/night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>